Who Can Catch a Bigger Fish?
''Who Can Catch a Bigger Fish? ''is the tenth episode of the third season. Kenny and Spenny have six hours to catch fish on Lake Ontario. The one who catches the biggest fish within the time frame is declared the winner. The Competition A flash-forward shows a riled-up Kenny getting excited over having caught a fish. He calls out to Spenny as he only barely manages to lift it out of the water. It wriggles around violently as he attempts to hold it up to the camera. In the present, the guys do the usual introduction in which they argue about fishing. Kenny admits right off the bat that he plans on cheating. During the rule-making, Kenny reiterates the fact. Spenny goes to see a fishing expert for advice, but Spenny gets motion sickness during their trek to the fishing spot. He is taught how to cast a line by his mentor. Kenny, meanwhile, goes to a fish market to find an adequately-sized fish, and have a mock conversation with the salesman, who doesn't speak much English. Spenny manages to catch a fish with guidance from the expert, and he feels confident about the competition. He returns home, where Kenny is playing a fishing video game. Spenny is unbelieving of Kenny's statement that the latter had been on a boat earlier the same day, though Kenny continues on to say that he did catch a large fish and released it into the water. The next day, the guys travel to the dock where they board the boat, but not before Spenny frisks both Kenny and the entire crew for any "monkey business" they may be involved in. While searching the crew's bags, Spenny notices Kenny trying to sneak a cooler onto the boat, and discovers the large fish inside. While Spenny frisks the rest of the crew, a flashback reveals Kenny did, in fact, board the boat early, pretend to catch the fish and release it, and return home to play his video game. He made absolutely sure the crew used the right tape to film him catching the fish. The guys introduce themselves to the captain (who'd already met Kenny, but plays along), and Spenny insists on searching his boat. He brings the guys, unbeknownst to Spenny, to a part of the lake containing no fish, and Spenny goes right to the task, while Kenny enjoys tormenting him. An hour in, Spenny is frustrated at the lack of fish, while Kenny works on his tan at the bow of the boat and drinks beer. Kenny's antics become too much for Spenny to handle, and the ensuing conflict must be broken up by the captain. With half an hour to go, Kenny calls for a conference. They sit on the handrail of the boat's stern while they discuss the future of the competition, and Kenny quickly gets up and pushes Spenny in the water. The captain of the boat quickly distances himself from Spenny. After a believable amount of time, Kenny redirects the boat to collect Spenny, and Kenny claims to have caught an enormous fish, with the video evidence from the previous day. Spenny is given an hour to make up for his lost thirty minutes, but comes up empty, and Kenny wins the competition.